Vamos GoRangers¡
by ironbatbeyond
Summary: despues de los eventos de no such luck linconl fue envia do a vivir con su tio a otro pueblo en el cual encontrara nuevos amigos y enemigos ademas una fuerza misteriosa que cambiara su vida para siempre.


Capítulo 0: prologo

Cuando dios sierra una puerta, abre una ventana

Es una hermosa mañana de viernes en una de las carreteras de Michigan en la cual podemos observar una camioneta Chevrolet k5 1980 color café con el logotipo de la jefatura de policía de Resurgemus, en esta camioneta lleva como conductor a un hombre de mediana edad con cara de mátame ahorra mismo y como pasajero a Lincoln Loud el cual no estaba contento se podría decir que estaba hasta deprimido por estar aquí, pero de repente se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-oh discúlpenme estaba distraído por todo lo que ha pasado en este año que no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora, bueno se estarán preguntando quien es el sujeto a mi lado y porque estoy viajando con él, esto es fácil de contestar el sujeto es aparentemente mi tío logan que acabo de conocer esta misma mañana (papa nunca habla de él porque se odian mutuamente por alguna razón) y será mi tutor legal, que nos lleva a la segunda pregunta. La razón por la cual voy en esta camioneta con mi tío es porque de ahora en adelante voy a vivir con él por una razón completamente estúpida, para que entiendan mejor mi situación tendré que contarles cómo empezó todo esto.

Para poder explicar mejor mi situación actual debo dar un contexto de cómo está conformada mi familia: en la cabeza de la familia están mama y papa (Lynn Loud Sr y Rita Loud) quienes se encargan de cuidarnos, alimentarnos, criarnos y sobretodo amarnos algo que hace cualquier padre, pero cuando se desataba el caos en nuestra casa preferían complacer a mis hermanas en vez utilizar su autoridad como padres por el miedo que les tenían.

Después esta Lori de 18 años la primogénita de la familia y la autoridad de la casa cuando mis papas no es tan, ella de un temperamento fuerte y autoritaria cuando quiere algo de nosotros o nosotros queremos un favor de ella, sus tres pasiones son el golf, su celular y su novio Bobby.

La siguiente es Leni de 17 años la fanática de la moda de mi familia con la gran capacidad de crear un traje o vestido de cualquier cosa y aun así seguirá teniendo estilo, a diferencia de muchas chicas que se dican al ámbito de la moda como Leni son engreídas y superficiales, pero ella no es así nunca te juzgara por cómo te veas y aunque nadie en mi familia quiere aceptarlo Leni es nuestra hermana con ligeras capacidades especiales.

Des pues de Leni está mi hermana Luna de 16 años es la compositora de nuestra familia ella puede hacer una canción de cualquier tema y con cualquier cosa, pero se especializa en el rock, después de ir a un concierto de rock opto por usar un acento inglés al hablar su sueño más grande es convertirse en una estrella de rock conocida en todo el mundo. Actualmente sale con una chica llamada Sam no se imagina la cara que tuvimos todos cuando nos la presen to como su novia.

Y porque la tercera no fue la vencida tenemos a luan de 15 años la comediante de la familia una chica alegre que podría sacarle una sonrisa de felicidad hasta al mismo diablo, luan es conocida en nuestro pueblo por tres razones ser la mejor animando fiestas para niños, su larga lista de castigos por sus bromas en la secundaria de Royal Woods y sus bromas del día de los inocentes ruégale a tu dios que no estés en su mira ese día.

Antes de llegar al punto media está mi hermana Lynn de 14 años una fanática de los deportes no importe cual sea mientras pueda dar todo de si físicamente, no lo gusta perder por lo cual culpa a la mala suerte de ello envés de aceptar que fallo, también ve todo como una competencia no importa que tan pequeño sea parra ella puede ser una algo en lo que ganar.

En la parte de en medio estoy yo y las gemelas de nieve mis hermanas Liberti que es 10 minutos mayor que yo y Linka que es menor que yo por 5 minutos, técnica mente somos trillizos, pero todo el mundo el mundo se refiere a ellas como gemelas de la nieve por su color de cabello blanco y a mí me dejan de lado siendo solo su hermano. Liberti y Linka son expertas en crear novelas de romance y slice of life respectivamente son realmente buenas, pero para mi gusto no son para tanto. A diferencia de mi ellas no son inadaptadas en la escuela sino todo lo contrario son de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Entrando en la zona de hermanas menores esta la hermana que nunca puede quitar una sonrisa de su rostro Lucy de 9 años, es considerada por mis hermanas como nuestra oveja negra, por sus gustos peculiares a lo sobre natural y obscuro, Lucy es una hábil escritora de poemas los cuales pueden ser deprimentes o aterradores, pero siempre se pueden al cansar a ver una luz en ellos, a diferencia de mis otras hermanas con Lucy es con quien llevo un laso más estrecho de hermandad.

Seguimos con el verdadero par de gemelas de la familia Lana y Lola de 7 años, se podría decir que es la pareja dispareja lana con estilo de plomero, una actitud jovial y relajada, amante de los animales y con la capacidad de reparar cualquier cosa o al menos intentarlo, también adorara todo lo que es asqueroso y sucio, a diferencia de lana lola es todo lo contrario es egocéntrica con un complejo de princesa aborrece todo lo que es sucio y asqueroso ante sus ojos y siempre quiere ser el centro de atención.

En penúltimo lugar tenemos a lisa de 5 años es un genio que ya tiene un doctorado a su corta edad y da clases en la universidad local por las tardes, solo va a la escuela de su respectiva edad para lograr ser más sociable con las personas y hacer amigos.

Por último, pero no menos importante esta Lily él bebe de la familia que ya no es un bebe con dos años de edad, su cabello creció en una preciosa melena rubia, por fin pudimos lograr que usara ropa sin que se la quite, también ya camina y puede hablar frases más concretas.

Ya que termine de hablarles de como es mi familia puedo comenzar a contarles cómo comenzó todo esto. Hace aproximadamente un año atrás cuando vivía con mi familia casi no tenía tiempo para mí solo por los horarios tan llenos de actividades mis hermanas que me pedían ayuda con cualquier cosa lo cual no podía rechazar por la forma que me criaron mis padres de siempre ayudar a mis hermanas, un día mi hermana Lynn tubo un juego de baseball el cual ella quería que fuera por ser el único en no ver la en uno de sus juegos de esa temporada. yo no quería ir por lo cansado que me encontraba por el exceso de actividades de mis hermanas tuvieron esa semana por lo cual solo quería descansar en mi cuarto, pero ella de la forma más dulce y reconfortante de hablar (vienes a mi juego de baseball o tu cabeza conocerá a mi amigo el señor bate) me convenció de ir a su juego sin ningún motivo oculto como mi seguridad personal.

Ya en el parque de baseball toda la familia la apoyamos a que ganara lo cual no sucedió, el equipo de Lynn perdió el partido lo cual no la dejo muy contenta en el viaje de regreso a casa, durante el camino Lynn estaba callada pero con ceño fruncido muy fuerte pero nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta que estaba pensando o más bien su cerebro formaba una idea – no puede ser yo no pude perder soy la mejor en los deportes además realiza todos mis ritos para llamar a los dioses de la buena suerte todo fue igual como en cualquier juego excepto el-. Al llegar a la casa se fue contra mi diciendo que era de mala suerte por arruinar su juego de baseball por lo cual solo pudimos reírnos de ella lo cual no fue una buena idea lo que la puso furrica y empezó una pelea contra todos aún recuerdo que estuve con san pedro por unos treinta segundos antes de volver a la realidad.

Los días siguientes Lynn ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra y a las otras hermanas les decía que no se juntaran conmigo por atraer la mala suerte, pero ellas no le hacían caso, pero a mí se me ocurrió algo si convencía a las demás de tenia mala suerte así podría zafarme de sus actividades como con Lynn. Así empecé a esparcir el de que si tenía mala suerte al principio fue genial podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie me detuviera por ayuda o apoyo moral, pero todo lo bueno no dura para siempre al pasar de los días mi familia me excluyo de las actividades divertidas como los paceos o salidas a algún sitio para luego sacarme de la casa para quedarme en el patio además de vender mis cosas por protección de la familia, intente confesar mi travesura, pero nadie me creyó dure así por unos días hasta el siguiente juego de Lynn el cual era mi oportunidad de probar que no soy de mala suerte, fui al parque sin que nadie se diera cuenta me vestí como la mascota del equipo una ardilla cuando Lynn gano sin ningún problema el partido me acerque a mi familia y me revele ante ellos para que vieran que no tengo mala suerte, lo malo de esto fue mi familia creyó que el traje de ardilla era un escudo contra la mala suerte y un amuleto de buena suerte lo que provocó que me convirtiera en el amuleto de la familia durante el transcurso de un año. Cada una de mis hermanas me utilizo de una forma u otra vestido de ardilla para su provecho con Lori tenía que ser su cadi en los torneos de golf que ella participara, Leni tomo este asunto de la suerte como un juego mío para probar mi hombría porque eso fue lo que le dijeron las otras, con ella no me molestaba tener que ir a sus desfiles de moda porque ella no tenía una comprensión concreta de la situación en la que estoy pasando, luna me llevaba a sus conciertos nocturno para que tuvieron éxito(esto afecto gravemente mi sueño sin mencionar la gente que se quería meter con migo en los conciertos por lómenos estaba chunk como seguridad), luan me nombro nueces la ardilla mágica de Dreamland para sus espectáculos infantiles en los que trabajaba( con esto aprendí lo difícil que es el trabajo de una botarga por tener que recibir la suciedad y golpes de los niños), con Lynn…ella ya no me desprecia al convertirme en su amuleto más preciado de la buena suerte además su ego crece cada día mas, con liberti y linka mi relación con ellas nunca fue muy especial se podría decir que era casi nula pero después del incidente ellas solo ven como un objeto para ganar sus concursos de escritura, las gemelas tuvieron un trato especial hacia mí además de usar me como su objeto de buena suerte también eran mis guardias de seguridad que se aseguraban de que no me quitara el traje de ardilla dentro de la casa por ninguna razón, lisa no me uso para ganar premios de ciencia o algo por el estilo ella me utilizo como su conejillo de indias de carta blanca para librarme de la mala suerte (presiento que lisa no nunca creyó lo de la mala suerte y solo aprovecho esto para tener un sujeto de pruebas para sus experimentos peligros y el resto de la familia se queje de esto), Lily al ser un bebe ella no comprende nada de lo que estaba pasando pero se notaba triste muy a menudo por lo que tenía que pasar sin mencionar que no le gustaba el traje de ardilla y por ultimo Lucy la deje al último por haberse convertido en mi hermana favorita, un mes después de usar el traje de ardilla recupere mi cuarto y mis cosas parcialmente ( una cama simple como las del ejercito con sus respectivos complementos, una mesa plegable y una silla). Intente dormir pero fue algo difícil por lo duro que estaba la cama pero al cabo de un rato por fin logre empezar a dormirme cuando –Lincoln tengo algo para ti- en ese momento de me levanto de un sobresalto y veo a Lucy parada enfrente de mi cama con una caja de cartón grande la cual me entrega, ya más calmado la abro y observo que son muchas de mis cosas que pensé que las avían vendido o tirado estos eran ropa, algunos comics, mi 3ds con sus juegos, mi laptop con su cargador y sobre todo mi muñeco Bun-Bun. Estaba completamente atónito no podía hablar en ese momento hasta que –Lincoln quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te he tratado este tiempo, al principio tenía miedo por tu mala suerte, pero recordé que siempre has estado para mí cuando yo era la rechazada y bicho raro de la familia y nunca me dejaste de lado como los demás, pero yo hi-hi-hipócritamente te aparté por pensar que tenías mala su-su-suerte- en ese momento Lucy se empezó a tartamudear mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos –ya no me im-im-importa que te-te-tengas mala suerte, que ya no pueda ganar nada, o que salga lastimada solo quiero que mi hermano no me odie- solo pude abrazar a Lucy y consolarla –Lucy no te odio nunca te odiaría a ti o a nuestras hermanas es cierto que no han tratado de la mejor manera últimamente pero eso no quiere decir que no siga amándolos- después de esa escena Lucy me pidió si podía dormir con migo esa noche a lo que le dije que si, en el transcurso de los días Lucy se mudó a mi cuarto por ya no soportar a Lynn y su ego además del hecho de que comenzó con lo de la mala suerte, Lucy me invitaba a sus recitales de poesía o sus con cursos de poesía pero sin mi traje de ardilla porque ella no quería mi supuesta buena suerte solo quería que estuviera allí apoyándola en el transcurso de esto Lucy se dio cuenta de la verdad yo no daba mala suerte porque todos los eventos a los que asistía terminaban en un total éxito sin tener que usar el traje de ardilla, un tiempo después se le ocurrió a Lucy la idea de pasar el tiempo con migo en eventos falsos para así mis otros hermanas no me utilizara de amuleto lo que funciono por un tiempo hasta que mis hermas se hartaron de que lucy acaparrara su amuleto de buena suerte a lo que fueron con mama y papa para que lucy y yo ya no pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos y lo pasara con mis otras hermanas, después de eso los momentos que podía pasar con Lucy que eran los mejores del día se volvieron escasos.

Así era la mi vida en casa, pero mi vida en la escuela era mucho peor todos los días tenía que soportar los abusos de mis compañeros de clase en especial los de Chandler y su pandilla , los apodos estúpidos, las bromas a si mi persona, al principio mis amigos me defendían de estos brabucones por lo cual terminaban igualmente mal que yo pero con el tiempo le pedí a mis amigos que llano me defendieran y tampoco se juntara con migo para que los bravucones ya no los atacaran a ellos también como era obvio ellos se negaron, a lo que yo los empecé a evitar en la escuela esto fue difícil al principio pero con el tiempo aceptaron que era mi decisión ya no pasar tiempo con ellos, no les gustaba mi decisión pero sabían que lo hacía por ellos para que no salieran lastimados un tiempo después ellos me empezaron a evitar también para no tener que ver a su amigo sufriendo. Clyde fue el más afectado porque éramos como hermanos de otra madre. Pasando los meses se podría decir que una ira interna crecía dentro de mi sin darme cuenta por todo lo que tenía que soportar día tras día hasta un fatídico día donde el idiota de Chandler hiso algo que no debía. Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de verano empezaran y yo estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio de recreo esperando mi golpiza o ronda de insultos diaria de Chandler y su pandilla que venían en camino adonde yo estaba pero sorpresivamente mi hermana Lucy se puso entre ellos y yo, muy enojada les pidió que me dejaran solo que ya se avían divertido mucho con mi situación, todo el grupo de Chandler y varios niños que estaban observando la situación empezaron a reírse de que mi hermana menor me estuviera defendiendo, pero con Chandler fue diferente solo tenía una mirada y sonrisa arrogante en su cara, se acercó a Lucy y le dijo – eres súper adorable, pero los adultos están ablando en este momento así que lárgate. Mientras conectaba un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Lucy que la hiso caer al suelo y empezar a llorar, al ver esto todo el mundo dejo de reír, la pandilla de Chandler tan poco les gusto para nada lo que hizo pero tenían que victoriar a su líder de una forma tan forzada para no perder sus privilegios con él, los amigos de Lucy estaban enojados en especial Rocky y Haiku ellos tenían una mirada asesina hacia Chandler, mis hermanas que estaban en el lugar están conmocionadas, enojadas y preocupadas porque pensaban que yo provoque esto con mi mala suerte y el traje de ardilla ya no funciona para contener mi mala suerte, yo por mi parte me quede shockeado por lo que paso sentía que todo se movía en cámara lenta, además en mi cuerpo sentí una clase de energía que fluía dentro de mi y por alguna razón inexplicable sentía que era de color rojo era algo que nunca avía sentido al recuperarme de esto tome con delicadeza a Lucy con en mis brazos para llevarla a la enfermería pero antes de retirarme le hable a Chandler mientras le daba la espalda – esto fue el colmo Chandler, yo puedo soportar todo el maltrato físico y psicológico que tu puedas mandarme pero no puedo quedar me como si nada si mis seres queridos son dañados por eso dspues de clases enfrente del gran roble de la escuela te esperare para terminar este asunto de la intimidación de una vez por todas. Después de dejar a lucy en la enfermería volví a clases para prepárame mentalmente en próxima pelea porque no solo tenía que vencer a Chandler sino que tenía que humillar para dejar en claro a todos que ya no sopor tare ninguna mierda de nadie, podría decir que el rumor de la pelea se esparció rápido porque no solo estaban mis compañeros de mi salón estaban, también estaba toda la escuela, todas mis hermana, los amigos de mis hermanas mayores y una laptop con una transmisión en la cual estaba Ronnie Ann. todos estaban expectantes por la pelea que iba suceder todos esperan que me acobarde en este momento y no allá pelea por mi forma de ser no tan violenta como la de mis hermanas, estaba escondido dentro de las ramas y hojas del árbol esperando la llegada de Chandler para un ataque sorpresa( me escondí aquí mucho de tiempo antes de que todos llegaran para poder hacer mi ataque) esta fue una de las razones que escogí el lugar la otra fue el gran charco de lodo que lana creo en este lugar para cuando empiecen las vacaciones están profundo que nos llegaría hasta la cintura en las partes más profundas lo cual ralentizara a Chandler por no saber cómo moverse en el lodo como yo por lo cual le será más difícil poder conectarme un golpe (así reduzco su ventaja que tiene contra mí en fuerza y velocidad). Después de un rato llego Chandler con su pandilla de una forma presuntuosa como siempre al ver que yo no estaba allí empezó a jactarse que hui de la pelea y que solo era un perdedor e inútil que nunca sería tan grande como el, para mi suerte Chandler le encantaba oírse hablar solo espera hasta que estuviera en el pun to exacto y ataque el no se esperó que estuviera sobre el árbol y saltara sobre para caer en el lodo por el lado de lana se desilusiono, enojo y quejo fuerte mente por no ser ella la primera en entrar en su creación maestra pero nadie le tomo atención por la pelea que tenían enfrente gracias a mi planificación casi no pudo golpearme pero cuando lo hacía dolía mucho y con mi experiencia en moverme por el lodo con lana pude acertar todos mis golpes pero al no ser tan fuertes se podría decir que era una pelea pareja, tenía que acabar esto rápido antes de que pueda a acostumbrarse a moverse en el lodo por lo cual dentro del traje de en los nudillos escondí una hoja de cúter para esta pelea no era muy visible por fuera pero su filo estaba expuesto para un corte deje que se acercara y ¡snapp! un corte certero sobre los ojos al principio el no entendía porque le dolía tanto la frente y el público no sabía que paso porque parecía que solo le avía rosado la frente hasta que empezó a sangrar una muy buena cantidad de sangre al principio todos se asustaron pero rápidamente cambiaron su estado de ánimo sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer pero Chandler solo se enojó por el corte a su supuesta cara de súper modelo, intento abalanzarse contra mí pero aplique unos ligeros golpes en su brazo derecho se lo tomo como un chiste por no sentir dolor de mis golpes, que Larry es lo mejor que tienes solo sentí cosquillas. Golpee los nervios de tu deltoides puede que no duela Chandler pero no podrás mover tu brazo por un tiempo (al parecer los tortuosos experimentos que tuve que sufrir por Lisa sirvieron de algo), al darse cuenta de que su brazo no se podía mover solo su ira creció más parecía un animal rabioso, en ese estado en el cual estaba Chandler me confié que no me haría nada pero de un momento a otro me lanzo una fuerte patada que me tumbo en lo profundo del charco de lodo y me saco la máscara de ardilla para golpear mi rosto. Talvez tuviste suerte al dañar mi hermoso rostro, pero eso termino estas acabado Loud. No lo en tiendes Chandler se lo digo mientras le doy un cabezazo en su nariz para poder apartarlo de mí, no lo entiendes amigo esto no es un charco de lodo es una mesa de operaciones y yo soy el cirujano digo esto mientras lo tumbo en el lodo y agarro su brazo con fuerza, ¡no Lincoln esto si es un gran charco de lodo! Lo grita lana mientras Leni se pregunta en que momento me volví en un cirujano, dejo expectantes a todos por unos momentos entes de romperle el brazo a Chandler debo admitir que fue gratificante su grito de dolor y la cara de asombro de todo el público nadie creía lo que acababa de hacer y lo que hice después, mientras Chandler seguía llorando por su brazo lo comencé a golpear en su rostro repetidamente hasta que con una fuerza sobre humana supero su dolor para poder decirme me vengare de esto Lincoln Loud, estaba sorprendido porque pudo crear una oración en perfecto español aun con todo el dolor que sufre en ese momento y porque es la primera vez que decía mi nombre correctamente. Para finalizar esta pelea tome su pierna y con un rápido movimiento le rompí su pierna derecha lo que provoco que se desmayara por el dolor en su estado tan patético que se encontraba le lance un escupitajo a su cara, nadie creyó que esto pasaría en la pelea que yo ganara, pero aún no estaba satisfecho mi ira aun no terminaba en un movimiento rápido desgarre mi traje de ardilla enfrente de todos con un grito y con esto pude liberar la ira acumulada que tenía por lo de la mala suerte y la intimidación en la escuela, sentí al destruir el traje y derrotar a Chandler que el viejo Lincoln loud murió y uno nuevo a nacido en mucho tiempo sentí auténticamente felicidad y satisfacción. todo el público estaba asustado porque creían que me avía vuelto loco por lo que acababa de hacer lo peor de todo esto fue que algunos estaban grabando todo y yo no tenía ropa debajo del traje de ardilla probablemente esto se volverá viral en la ciudad en unos minutos, al voltear hacia mis hermanas estaban horrorizadas por lo que avía echo no podían creer que su hermano que siempre era manso, manejable e intimidable allá golpeado brutalmente a su brabucón y destruido el traje de buena suerte de ardilla para sus competiciones, bueno Lucy tenía una gran sonrisa por todo lo que le había hecho a Chandler por golpearla y por destruir el disfraz para terminar de ser el a muleto familiar, puedo sentir que ella me ve como su héroe desde este momento, solo con ver su sonrisa algo que es muy raro puedo decir que esto valió la pena mas porque después de la pelea técnicamente quede expulsado de la escuela, al acabar mi espectáculo los maestros me llevaron ante el director y llamaron a mis padres para que vinieran, les explicaron si en una pelea escolar tiene que venir una ambulancia por uno de los involucrados se tienen que cortar cabezas, les dijo a mis padres que ya iba acabar el siclo escolar dentro de poco y por tener conducta impecable y buenas notas permitiría no ser expulsado pero no se me permitiría inscribirme para el siguiente año escolar mis padres intentaron cómbeselo de lo contrario pero fue inútil, puedo decir que fue un viaje a casa muy incómodo por el silencio incomodo que emitía toda la familia al llegar a la casa mis padres nos dijeron que fuéramos a nuestros cuartos porque ellos tenían que discutir un asunto importante en ese momento pensé que seria el castigo que recibiría por ser expulsado y casi matar un niño pero estaba muy equivocado.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lynn y Rita.

No puedo creerlo Lynn nuestro hijo lo expulsaron de la escuela por mandar a un joven al hospital puedo imaginarlo de jr. Pero no de él.

Además, que en esa pelea destruyo su traje contra la mala suerte, lo que deja a la familia expuesta de la mala suerte.

No importa ese traje ahora, podemos repararlo en cualquier momento ya en el pasado se ha roto podemos repararlo tenemos que centrarnos en la actitud de Lincoln y la razón de que se allá comportado como otra persona.

Pero Rita si esto fue por el traje, solo piénsalo casi lleva un año con ese traje puesto y sus hermanas lo han usado para atraer la buena suerte para sus eventos.

Quieres decir que esto ocurrió por tener que usar el traje contra su voluntad, cuando lo piensas detenidamente tiene sentido, pero Lynn ese traje es lo único que protege a la familia de la mala suerte, pero si Lincoln sigue usando ese traje puede que esta vez no golpe otro niño sino a sus hermanas entonces que opción tomamos por el bien de la familia.

Bueno talvez no te guste esta idea querida, pero tengo una tercera opción, sabes bien que tengo un hermano que vive en un pueblo a dos horas de aquí no.

Si aún recuerdo a ese cerdo, por qué.

Porque mi hermano me debe un favor muy grande, así que se me ocurrió que él se vuelva el tutor legal de Lincoln por un tiempo mientras pierde su mala suerte y así la familia no sufrirá ningún percance.

Tienes razón Lynn no me gusta esa idea por tener que separar a nuestra familia y además que nuestro hijo sea criado por ese animal alcohólico, pero no tenemos otra opción verdad, será muy difícil decirles a las chicas en especial a Lucy con lo pegada que es con Lincoln.

Realmente será difícil para todos amor, pero es lo mejor para todos, déjame hablarle a logan para pedirle que cuide a Lincoln.

Al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de Lori.

Todas las hermanas Loud se reunieron en el cuarto de lori y Leni para una reunión de emergencia por la situación de Lincoln con excepción de lucy que estaba pasando el tiempo con su nuevo héroe en el cuarto.

Bien comencemos con esta reunión para ver que haremos con Lincoln, Lisa tienes la palabra dijoLori.

Para comenzar la unidad genética mayor conocida como Lincoln de mostro un espectáculo tradicional enfrente de sus pares después del horario escolar para demostrar el punto de que no era la presa de sus depredadores naturales, lisa observa que sus hermanas no entendieron lo que dijo lo que provoca que suspira con enojo y con palabras que puedan entender, Lincoln golpeo a sus brabucones después de clases para demostrar que es más fuerte que su rival esto se debió por una ira acumulada por el hostigamiento que sufrió nuestro hermano en la escuela hasta el punto que exploto cuando su bravucón golpeo a Lucy en su estómago en la hora del almuerzo y por el caso del traje la razón por la que lo destruyo fue un acto instintivo de su ira desatada contra su bravucón.

Así que quieres decir que Lincoln destruyo su traje porque se dejó llevar en la pelea lo menciona luna.

No en absoluto, Lincoln estaba totalmente consiente cuando destruyo su traje, pero solo con la influencia de la ira y adrenalina de la pelea le dio el valor para destruir el traje de ardilla y así liberarse de ser el amuleto de buena suerte para no tener que ir ya a nuestros espectáculos o concursos.

Esto provocó la indignación de todas al reconocer que Lincoln deliberada mente se deshizo de su traje para ya no estar con ellas y además volver a atraer la mala suerte de la casa, para lo cual todas tomaron la decisión de crear un traje mucho más resistente además les encargaron a las gemelas de nieve que le dieran la noticia a Lincoln de su nuevo traje.

Está en mi cuarto compartido con Lucy, ella se metió en la ventilación para escribir sus poemas de la que paso hoy, en mi caso yo solo me acosté en la cama para descansar por unas horas esperando mi castigo cuando empezaron a tocar mi puerta pensando que eran mis papas abrí la puerta al descubrir que eran liberti y Linka me sorprendí mucho y más por lo que me dijeron. Adivina que linky tenemos una gran noticia que te sorprenderá y alegrará liberti te dejo los honores. Gracias Linka, bien hermanito sabemos que después de tu gran espectáculo después de clases te volviste una estrella en internet. Eso que dime sorprendió mucho más cuando me mostro celular que tenía un video de YouTube donde se mostraba mi pelea en el charco de lodo y este tenía un millón de vistas la vida en este pueblo no será fácil en el futuro. Por fin lograste algo importante linky pero además de eso tenemos algo para ti díselo liberti. Lincoln nuestras hermanas te preparamos un regalo un nuevo traje contra la mala suerte. Después de eso me quede en shock, sabemos que te dejaste llevar en la pelea y destruiste tu traje por accidente y no apropósito como menciona lisa porque ya no querías pasar el tiempo con nosotras por eso ven con nosotras para que Leni tome tus medidas y cree un traje mucho mejor que el anterior. Ella quería tomar mi mano para ir con Leni pero me aparte lo que las sorprendió, no voy a volver a usar una botarga de nuevo Liberti y para tu información si destruí esa botarga de ardilla a propósito porque ya no quería ser su amuleto de buena suerte así que lárguense de mi cuarto en este momento no las quiero ver ahora, Linka está asustada por que nunca me había expresado de esa manera frente a ellas pero Liberti no estaba asustada todo lo contrario estaba enojada por no obedecerla, bien parece que a Lincoln por fin le crecieron los huevos por la forma tan altanera de hablarle a su hermana mayor, dejemos esto en claro pendejito tu solo has sido una mancha en esta familia no sirves de nada no eres especial como todas nosotras y cuando por fin eres de utilidad para la familia bienes y lo jodes, así que dejaras de mamar y te pondrás ese puto traje para ser de nuevo nuestro amuleto de buena suerte de nuevo y te gustara. Antes estaría en este momento en el piso llorando del miedo si algunas de mis hermanas me hubieran amenazado así, pero desde la pelea me siento como una nueva persona y me mantuve firme y la encarre de enfrente. Liberti ya no permitiré que tú y mis otras hermanas me mangoneen así que diles a las otras que no voy a volver a ponerme ese puto traje de ardilla y no voy a ir a sus espectáculos contra de mi voluntad no importa si intentan chantajearme, amasarme o envíen a Lynn para que cambie de idea no volveré hacer lo que ustedes quieran solo por ser mis hermanas, así que váyanse de mi cuarto. Linka parecía que iba empezar a llorar por nuestra pelea, pero Liberti parecía que me iba atacarme por seguir sin obedecerla, pero nuestros padres nos hablar porque tendríamos una reunión familiar en la sala.

Al estar todos en la sala se sentía una gran tensión entre mis hermanas y yo, con excepción de Lucy que era la única que estaba conmigo además de Lily y Leni que no comprendían esta situación en lo absoluto, esta tención duro por unos minutos hasta que nuestros padres comenzaron a hablar.

Bien chicos tenemos que decirles algo que cambiara la dinámica de nuestra familia para siempre, su padre tiene razón niños Lincoln después de su incidente de la tarde fue expulsado de la escuela además que destruyo su traje que lo protegía de la mala suerte, pero nos dimos cuenta que fue ese traje lo que provocó que mandara a uno de sus compañeros de clase al hospital por la frustración que sufrió al usarlo por eso no tendrás que volver a usar ese traje de nuevo (En ese momento sentí una gran felicidad y mis hermanas se iban a empezar a quejar lo malo es que siempre hay un pero) pero Lincoln aún tiene mala suerte así que debimos tomar una decisión sumamente difícil, Lincoln tendrás que mudarte con un familiar. Yo estaba aturdido y no fui el único todas mis hermanas conmocionadas por esa respuesta le tenían miedo de mi supuesta mala suerte, pero se notó que esto las golpeo mucho en especial a Lucy y sorpresivamente a Lynn pensaría que esto la alegraría, pero se ve muy afectada. Lincoln le hable a mi hermano logan para que te reviviera en su casa en un pueblo cercano de aquí, es una persona especial en su forma de vida, queras decir que es un alcohólico, ¡Rita! Talvez tenga un pequeño problema con la bebida, pero es una persona honesta por eso es el jefe de policía del pueblo el vendrá el viernes por ti así será mejor que prepares todo antes de despedirte y lo siento hijo esto también es muy difícil para nosotros.

Durante esa semana que me quedaba en Royalwoods lo pasé lo máximo que pude me despedí de todos mis amigos en una gran fiesta de pizza y video juegos, fue difícil decir adiós para nosotros pero no había de otra, lo que más difícil fue decir adiós a Clyde siempre pensamos que estaríamos juntos como mejores amigos pero el destino tuvo otros planes para mí, cuando estaba en casa solo pasaba el tiempo con Lucy porque no se quería despegar de mi para nada por el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos hasta intento convencer a mis padres de que acompañara pero fue inútil , mis otras hermanas me evitaban no por el hecho de mi supuesta mala suerte si no porque al verme sabían que me iré dentro de poco y eso les provocaba dolor, en estos pocos días en los que pasaba el tiempo con Lucy podía notar como Lynn nos espiaba queriendo pasar el tiempo con nosotros pero nunca se acercaba, al llegar el viernes todos nos reunimos en el patio delantero hasta que llegara mi tío todos estábamos expectantes por como es mi tío nuestros padres nunca lo mencionaron antes además mi mama parece que no le agrada pero de un momento a otro una camioneta de los ochentas se estaciono frente de nuestra casa y salió de esta camioneta un hombre mayor vestido como un policía el cual se acercó a mi padre. Bien Lynn ya vine por el niño has que se despida de sus hermanas y que guarde sus cosas en la parte trasera de la camioneta para poder irnos. También es un gusto de verte Logan, bien Lincoln es hora de decir adiós a tus hermanas tomate todo el tiempo que quieras. Empecé con Lily no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba así que le explique de forma simple que tendría que irme un tiempo y le entregue a bun-bun para cuando me extrañara tu viera algo conque recordarme. Con lisa fue la más formal en su despedida para no demostrar su tristeza por mi partida es una chica que puede ocultar sus sentimientos de una manera increíble, luego pase con Lola y Lana fue tan contradictorio sus despedidas, Lola estaba sumamente molesta por mi partida ella creía que me iba por que ya no la quería podría decir que era el berrinche más grande que allá echo en su vida solo pude consolarla con la verdad que nunca la dejare de amar porque era mi princesa y yo su caballero eso la ayudo un poco porque su enojo desapareció pero no su tristeza, con Lana no estaba más tranquila ella solo me abrazo mientras sollozaba la abrase de vuelta y me deseo suerte en mi viaje, siguiendo con luan intento formular alguna broma para esta situación lo cual no pudo y prefirió solo darme la mano con su pequeña máquina de toques era demasiado obvio pero aun así acepte su apretón de manos porque era su manera especial de desearme suerte en mi nuevo hogar temporal, luna se acercó a mi y me dijo al ser cercana a mí era culpable de que esto esté sucediendo por no evitar lo de la mala suerte y pensar que en verdad lo tuviera ahora solo quería que me quedara, yo consolé a luna para que no sintiera mal pero fue inútil en verdad la carcomía la culpa y antes de despedirnos me regalo una guitarra acústica negra con detalles de calaveras blancas mexicanas por mi cierto gusto de esa cultura, con Leni fue sumamente difícil despedirme de ella me suplicaba que no fuera porque pensaba que esto lo hacía por una prueba de hombría ante ellas solo pude decirle que era temporal que volvería dentro de poco tiempo algo que no sabía si embardad fuera pasar pero tenía hacer que parara de llorar aunque fuera con una mentira, con Lori por ser la mayor se mantuvo firme para las demás pero interna mente estoy seguro que estaba igual de destrozadas como las otras solamente me abrazo y medio un bezo en la frente y me dijo que fuera fuerte porque siempre ellas estarán en mi corazón, siguieron las otras gemelas Linka solo mente me dijo adiós de una forma tímida y con miedo para luego pasar a Liberti ella se acercó a mi para abrazarme y susurrarme en el oído. Bien Lincoln parece que por fin podremos deshacernos de ti, no sabes lo feliz que me vuelve esto lo único que me molesta de esto es que todas estén tristes por tu partida, pero después de una semana todas te olvidaran y todo volverá a la normalidad no será mucho mejor porque por fin nos deshicimos del único defecto de nuestra familia en un pueblo en medio de la nada. Liberti se separó de mi para despedirse de una manera dulce y sumamente falsa nunca pensé que en verdad me odiara así liberti nunca lo demostró parece que solo esperaba una oportunidad como esta para demostrar su desprecio hacia mí, casi finalizando Lucy me abrazo para que no me fuera porque si me iba ella estaría sola en esta familia lo único que hice fue levantar su copete para poder ver sus ojos azules puede que tenga una mirada muerta que provoque el miedo de la gente pero para mí era una mirada hermosa, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos le dije lo mismo que me dijo Lori. Lucy talvez no esté cerca tulló por un tiempo, pero siempre estaré dentro de tu corazón cuando te sientas sola o triste porque eres mi señora de la noche. También le di un abrazo y un beso en la frente y me despedí de ella, pensé que ya eran todas mis hermanas las que se iban a despedir de mi pero de pronto llego Lynn cuando me iba a subir a la camioneta, Lincoln talvez no creas que en verdad este haciendo esto pero quiero pedirte disculpas, puede que tengas mala suerte pero mi actitud no fue correcta no debí rechazarte por eso mi ego por ganar en todo hizo que tengamos que mandarte a otro pueblo a vivir por eso quiero darte esto linc una de mis hoodies para que mi buena suerte este contigo y para que sepas que si pudiera cambiar el pasado Lincoln ten por seguro que le daría una paliza a mi otro yo para que no te saque de la casa. Con esas palabras sin sentido demuestra que aun piensa que tengo mala suerte, pero también esta arrepentida por esto lo único que pude decirle que la perdonaba por lo que hizo lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa, luego entre en la camioneta del tío logan para poder comenzar este nuevo capítulo de mi vida, antes de irnos mi tío empezó hablarle a mi padre y la verdad nadie pensó que las cosas terminarían tan mal. Bien Lynn ya es hora de irnos así que dime cual es la verdadera razón por la cual tengo que cuidar a tu hijo porque no me creo esa mierda de que no tienen los recursos suficientes para criar a todos tus hijos sabemos muy bien que tú y yo somos lo suficientemente orgullosos para pedir ayuda por caso como ese asi que dime Lynn porque debo cuidar a tu hijo soy tu hermano no merezco la verdad, con esas palabras todos nos conmovidos hasta mi mama tenía una mirada que juzgo mal a mi tío, para que mi papa le explicara la verdad de porque me tengo que mudar con el mi tío lo único hizo fue darle un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en el hígado, un puñetazo en la mandíbula y finalizando con un calzón chino hasta su cabeza de mi papa to nos quedamos perplejos. Bueno Lynn el primer golpe fue por la mierda de padre que eres por creer en algo como la suerte, el segundo golpe fue por mentirme y el calzón chino fue porque sigues siendo un putito, bien te llamas Lincoln cierto bueno a partir de hoy tendrás una figura paterna de verdad y Lynn más te vale mandar la manutención del chico porque si no espero que te guste la cárcel, bien jovencitas vean por ultima ves a su hermano porque cuando vuelva el Sera un hombre de verdad nos vemos. Lo único que pude ver antes de irme fue a mi mama y Liberti ayudando a mi papa por sus golpes recibidos por mi tío logan, mientras el resto de mis hermanas miraban con preocupación la camioneta yéndose y así es como terminaron las cosas mientras aún falta una hora de viaje en la camioneta el tío Logan no a hablado desde que se despidió de mi familia en su manera especial me pregunto en que estará pensando.

Maldita suerte la mía tengo que cuidar a este mocoso por saber cuánto tiempo lo peor de todo fue por las circunstancias por lo que tuque aceptar cuidarlo.

Más de un año atrás

Era una hermosa no che de verano mientras yo estaba realizando mi actividad favorita beber con cualquier alcohol mientras veo el maratón de 48hrs de kenan y kel en la televisión cuando un ser apareció a un ninja montado en una nube apareció frente mío. Como estas logan es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Ninjor y necesito tu ayuda. Creo que mi alcoholismo ya llego a un punto grabe porque acabo de crear un amigo imaginario. Jojojo no soy imaginario pequeño salvador borracho soy tan real como tu y todos en este pueblo. Así pues, demuestra que eres real. Y el desgraciado me dio una varias y fuertes bofetadas en la cara, está bien eres real ya deja de hacer eso bien que quieres que haga matar a alguien o ayudar te en trasportar algo ilegal por mi pueblo. En verdad que eres gracioso Logan, en lo que quiero que me ayudes liderando mi nuevo equipo de power rangers red aerobird ranger. Esas palabras fueron como abrir una vieja herida cicatrizada ya hace mucho tiempo, ¡No! no lo volveré hacer no volveré a ser un ranger. No me mal interpretes Logan no quiero que seas un ranger quiero que tomes el rol de mentor junto a mí y otra persona más para guiar a los niños que tomaran el rol de ranger dentro de dos años cuando la amenaza llegue a la tierra. Espera dijiste niños y no jóvenes adultos o adolecentes. bueno actualmente son niño, pero dentro de estos dos años serán pre adolecentes tendrán 13 años es por eso que necesito tu ayuda para que esos niños no les pase nada malo además que uno de ellos será tu sobrino, espera como sabes que será mi sobrino, o muchacho crees que cualquiera puede ser un ranger…bueno si cualquiera puede usar un morpher pero ser un ranger eso es escogido por el destino además soy el creador de las monedas de poder yo tengo esa capacidad de saber quién puede convertirse en un ranger. Esto es demasiado para mi cerebro por favor ya vete no quiero saber nada mas de power rangers en mi vida, además te equivocas yo no soy exactamente un modelo a seguir soy un alcohólico neurótico y machista además no me puedes obligar a ser el maestro de esos mocosos. Logan se que fue horrible lo que le paso a tu equipo pero de ves seguir adelante por tu sobrino y esos otros niños, ya te dije que no me puedes obligar. A que no te puedo obligar eso lo beremoooooooos Logan. En ese momento no lo entendí, pero las siguientes dos semanas Ninjor me molesto a toda hora y en todo lugar además el muy desgraciado se volvió invisible para todos excepto para mi por lo cual la gente pensaba que estaba loco cuando le hablaba para que se fuera solo dure dos semanas como dije y accedí a ayudarlo en entrenar a su equipo de rangers después de eso se fue y además menciono que no nos volveríamos a ver hasta dentro de dos años cuando sea necesario formar el equipo, yo estaba feliz con eso por no tener que soportarlo más además no hablo ni paso tiempo con su familia así que no tendré que entrenar a ese mocoso para ser ranger estúpido Ninjor.

Un año después

Estaba viendo el maratón de 48hrs de Drake y Josh en la televisión con mi botella de Jack Daniels al lado cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar y tuve que contestar.

Bueno quien habla. Hola hermano te hablo porque quiero cobrar ese favor que me debes el de florida, siempre me pregunte cuando lo ibas a pedir a ver qué es lo que quieres. veras mi familia está pasando una pequeña crisis económica y somos muchos así que quiero que por un tiempo uno de mis hijos viva contigo te mandare teda la documentación necesaria para que Lincoln viva contigo y estudie en resurgemus. Todo lo que escuchaba era una mentira los Louds somos demasiado orgullosos para pedir un favor como este no importa cuál sea en ese momento acepte por deberle ese favor tan grande que me acosaba en mi interior por muchos años además solo era un niño no sería tan difícil le dije que pasaría por él chico el viernes estaba muy feliz porque por fin le page ese favor a Lynn pero mi felicidad no duro nada porque recordé lo que Ninjor me dijo que mi sobrino sería un ranger y yo tendría que entrenarlo. Me lleva la Cage.

Bien muchacho por fin llegamos al pueblo su nombre es resurgemus tiene un significado en latin pero no tengo una puta idea que significa y como notas es un pequeño pueblo que se divide en 5 sectores los suburbios donde están obvia mente están la mayoría de casas y departamentos, el lago hay unos pocos negocios relacionados con el lago es la pequeña playa para nosotros los del pueblo, luego esta la zona industrial donde están todos los negocios, centros comerciales, nuestras escuelas y el ayunta miento, seguimos con el territorio de los Devilmen o como yo lo llamo tierra de nadie. Los Devilmen son una pandilla de motociclistas / cartel de drogas que controlan todo el crimen de Michigan y sus alrededores tenemos un tratado de paz con ellos que pueden permanecer en nuestro pueblo y hacer todas sus cosas ilegales aquí mientras no hagan nada en el pueblo, además la gente solo entra en su territorio por tres razones unirte a la pandilla, terminar con tu vida o pasar el tiempo con ellos por ser su amigo pero en ese caso soy el único que hace eso y para finalizar con los sectores del pueblo está el bosque el sector más grande del pueblo, se podría decir que es más bosque que pueblo y nuestra casa está en el borde del bosque y la zona industrial.

Unos diez minutos después llegamos a la casa del tío logan, es una casa grande de una sola planta por estar cerca del bosque los patios estaban sumamente llenos de hierva sin cortar, las ventanas estaban agrietadas o remplazadas por cartones, apenas tenía tejado y el que tenía ya estaba en sus últimos días, también se nota que ya necesita una nueva capa de pintura la casa, al entrar a la casa tenia los mismos problemas agregando una defectuosa cañería y una red eléctrica deficiente, la casa tiene una sala con dos sofás un sillón reclinable unos libreros y una televisión , una cocina sumamente equipada con todo lo necesario para cocinar, tres cuartos uno para el tío Logan, otro para mi algo que nunca pensé que tendría en mi niñez además de un tercer cuarto disponible para otra persona, también la casa tiene un baño que apenas funciona y por ultimo está el sótano donde están todas las tuberías de la casa y donde guarda todas las cosas que el tío logan no quiere arriba.

El tío Logan dice que es demasiado apático para reparar todos estos defectos de la casa, pero no demo preocuparme de ellos porque al parecer yo tendré que repararlos como parte de mi supuesto entrenamiento para ser un hombre de verdad además de otras cosas que me las dejo como sorpresa una sorpresa.

Bien Lincoln ya conociste la casa y tu nuevo cuarto así que ve a la escuela pública del pueblo e inscríbete ya que es el último día de clases de veras apresurarte y no te voy a acompañar porque debo volver a la jefatura del pueblo.

Con eso dicho subimos a su camioneta para dejarme en la escuela, al llagar pude notar que es más grande que mi anterior escuela porque tiene varios edificios para la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y un edificio extra que no sé qué podría ser, pero es más pequeño que los otros además se puede ver una gran cancha de futbol americano que le encantaría a Lynn. Bien Lincoln vete a inscribir a la escuela las oficinas son el edificio más pequeño de todos yo volveré al trabajo no volveré hasta la noche así que cuando acabes puedes pasear por el pueblo para que lo conozcas.

Con esas palabras el tío Logan se fue a su trabajo por mi parte yo fui a inscribirme y después de eso no sé qué hacer toda la tarde.

Unas horas antes

en una de las paradas para el autobús escolar estaban muchos chicos esperando su bus para poder ir a la escuela, pero de esos niños se pueden notar cuatro chicos separados del resto estos chicos son conocidos por sus compañeros y mucha gente del pueblo como el club de los perdedores estos dos caballeros y estas dos bellas doncellas tenían una expresión de cansancio e apatía por las mañanas que tuvieron que pasar con sus familias hoy.

Mañana de Frida:

Todas las mañanas Frida tiene una rutina de levantarse a las seis de la mañana para poder tener el baño para ella antes de que sus hermanos se levanten, luego se viste y prepara su desayuno y almuerzo para la escuela en ese lapso ve a su padre irse a trabajar él se despide de una forma alegre pero ella se despide fría mente lo que no molesta a su padre ya que está acostumbrado a la actitud de su hija por el trabajo de él, el padre de Frida Héctor Villalobos en el pueblo se le considera el criminal más grande por tener el monopolio automovilístico del pueblo, Héctor es dueño de todos los talleres mecánicos, refaccionarias y lotes de automóviles usados pero todos estos ser vicios son de muy mala calidad pero todos los habitantes de Resurgemus no tienen otra opción para comprar y reparar sus automóviles, cundo su padre se fue Frida comenzó a preparar su mochila para la escuela cuando sus hermanos gemelos mayores de 15 años Héctor Jr. y Osvaldo despertaron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la cocina para alimentarse y molestar a Frida, Osvaldo se considera el segundo al mando después de su padre Héctor es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela ve a Frida desde que nació como una amenaza para su futuro como el heredero del negocio familiar por lo cual la trata como basura para demostrar quién manda entre ellos, en el caso de Héctor Jr. Cuando esta con Osvaldo trata a Frida de la misma forma que lo hace Osvaldo siempre porque él cree que es un juego que tienen como hermanos nada más porque él tiene necesidades especiales y por esta razón Osvaldo no lo ve como una amenaza y Frida no lo odia como a Osvaldo. Poco tiempo después bajo su madre de su cuarto toda arreglada y maquillada para darles a sus hijos 10 dólares para cada uno para comprar su almuerzo, pero antes de entregarse le su parte de dinero a Frida que ella lo guardaba para otras cosas porque ella se prepara su almuerzo cada mañana su madre comenzó con su queja diaria que Frida no es femenina y debería centrarse en su belleza física en vez de estar estudiando y en sus cosas geeks para encontrar un buen marido como ella. Frida solamente suspiro y le dio por su lado a su madre para poder conseguir el dinero y poder irse a la parada de autobuses con sus amigos.

Mañana de Ray

Las mañanas de Ray son difíciles desde los 7 años cuando perdió su pierna izquierda en un accidente automovilístico, al principio le era difícil pero Ray actual mente solo tarda 20 minutos prepararse para su día, al entrar a la cocina podía ver a sus padres ablando con su hermana gemela Rachel sobre su competición de gimnasia de esta tarde lo cual Ray intento integrarse a la plática comentando que esta tarde iría a al Arcade para superar su record en Galaga, pero sus padres y su hermana con cara de extrañes solo le desearon suerte para luego continuar con su plática de deportes y competiciones mientras Ray se desanimado un poco para luego tomar su almuerzo para dirigirse con sus amigos en la parada de autobús.

Mañana de Ashley

La pequeña Ashley todas las mañanas toma una ducha en el baño de su cuarto algo que es normal en las habitaciones de una mansión, después de su ducha se preparó para la escuela poniéndose su atuendo en el cual priorizaba el color rosa en él, después arregla su cabello con broche rosa para su copete y un gran moño rosa para atar su cabello en una cola de caballo para luego pasar a arreglar su maquillaje no tan pesado como quería su tía pero aun así era notable, cuando Ashley termina de arreglar su apariencia toma su esponjosa mochila de conejo llena de sus útiles escolares y medicamentos para sus ataques de ansiedad, al bajar las escaleras escucha a sus primas y tíos hablar.

Ósea mami cuánto tiempo más tendremos que aguantar a la molestia de nuestra prima en nuestra casa ella solo es una molestia lo dice Kimberly la primogénita de su tía.

Si mami ella me da mucho con esa mirada muerta que tiene y esos colmillos que tiene envés de dientes ella es un monstro que en cualquier momento nos atacara por favor ya córrela lo menciona Brittany.

Si querida no hay razón para que viva con nosotros sé que es la hija de tu hermana pero su padre sigue vivo y solo la dejo con nosotros porque se consideraba que no era capaz de cuidar de ella pero a los dos meses quiso que se la devolviéramos y eso fue hace mas de seis años y el sigue insistiendo en que se la devolvamos su custodia y no quiero pensar en lo que pueda hacer cuando se canse de pedir a su hija de manera amable esto lo dijo un nervioso tío George.

Puede que todos tengan razón Ashley es una chica anormal, una carga además de no tener la belleza y porte de los Cavendish, pero esa chica tiene el poder de volverme la jefa de la familia en la madre patria y quitárselo a mi estúpida hermana Daryl por eso ¡no devolveré a Ashley a su maldito padre! Ese desgraciado me quito a mi hermanita seduciéndola con su fachada de chico malo para alejarla de mí, su legado y su familia por eso nunca tendrá el ultimo recuerdo de ella de nuevo, todo esto lo dice la tía Ángel gritándole a sus hijas y esposo que los asusto de muerte además de demostrar que ella era el jefe en la familia.

Con estos comentarios de su familia prefirió pasar sin ser vista para poder dirigirse con sus amigos en la parada de bus y para no tener que tomar sus pastillas tan temprano en esa mañana.

Mañana de Billy

Billy al igual que Frida se levanta a las seis de la mañana para poder programar todas sus inventos del cuidado del hogar para lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa, cocinar y cuidar la casa de ladrones toda su casa esta automatizada por el bien de su madre ella por su trabajo como doctora del único hospital del pueblo provoca que tenga turnos extenuantes y cuando está en la casa ella mayormente está dormida y no pude pasar tiempo con Billy, después de preparar su almuerzo y el desayuno para su madre cuando despierte se fue para esperar el autobús junto con sus amigos.

El grupo de amigos comentaban como les fue en sus mañanas a cada uno y cuales planes tienen para el verano hasta que llego el autobús para llevar a los niños a la escuela mientras nuestros protagonistas esperan que el final de curso sea un gran día para ellos.

Varias horas después

Todos los estudiantes salían de la escuela emocionados por el inicio del verano juntos ellos estaba Lincoln que avía acabado con todo el papelea para su inscripción para el siguiente año escolar, mientras Lincoln pensaba en que hacer toda la tarde mientras llegaba su tío a casa pero de inmediato noto que un gran grupo de chicos estaban molestando a cuatro chicos en el cual dos eran niñas y un discapacitado Lincoln no le dio mucha importancia porque en todas las escuelas hay brabucones y el no quería ser su próximo objetivo hasta que vio como una de las chicas la de piel pálida estaba entando en pánico e intentaba tomar pastillas sus pastillas para calmarse pero se le fueron arrebatadas de sus manos por un joven rubio por esto el chico con muletas intento golpear al rubio pero fue impedido por el hermano del bravucón con un fuerte golpe al estómago y arrebatando sus muletas y lanzándolas a otro lugar solo para molestar , al ver esto Lincoln solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Carajo bueno no esperaba ser un chico popular en esta escuela. Después de haber dicho eso tomo una de las muletas del suelo y golpeo al par de hermanos lo que dejo a todos imprencionados por esto.

Bueno grupo de idiotas me tengo que ir por que no puedo soportar su olor a excremento. Con esto dicho Lincoln empezó a correr esto provoco que todos los bravucones se olvidaran de los chicos que estaban molestando para perseguir a Lincoln, duro algunos minutos corriendo hasta que fue rodeado por todos los brabucones de la escuela por su falta de conocimiento del pueblo.

Bueno miren nada más al muy listillo que quiso meterse conmigo y mi hermano acarralado como la sucia rata que es, agarrando a Lincoln del cuello el hermano mayor de los dos brabucones lideres le pregunta quién era él y lo único que le responde es Jesús de Nazaret lo que provoco que lo lanzara al suelo y le diera una patada en el estómago. Bien chicos encárguense del bromista y déjenle entender que desde hoy su vida va ser un infierno, después recibió una paliza y fue lanzado a un contenedor de basura por el grupo de abusivos.

Después de unos minutos Lincoln se preguntó si esto valió la pena, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando fue sacado del basurero. Esto lo dejo muy aturdido, pero antes de poder recobrar su compostura la chica morena le empezó a gritar.

No puedo creer que hayas echo algo tan estúpido, utilizaste una de las muletas de Ray para golpear a Peter y Edmund Pevensie dos de los chicos más populares y ricos del pueblo para luego ser golpeado y lanzado por su sequito de cavernícolas además de matar tu vida social en la escuela hasta que vayas a la universidad y todo esto por personas que no conoces porque rayos lo hiciste algo tan estúpido.

Lo único que respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa fue porque era lo correcto.

La chica solo pudo devolverle su respuesta con una risa, mi nombre es Frida Villalobos futura abogada encantada de conocerte, el chico alto que perece de preparatoria es Billy Smith tiene nuestra misma edad pero tiene la mente de un genio, es un placer conocerte dijo Billy a Lincoln, el chico que usaste una de sus muletas como armas es Ray el supuesto rey de las bromas del pueblo aunque solo nosotros nos reímos de sus chistes, qué onda hermano y gracias por lo de hace rato lo dice Ray en su característico tono de relajado. Y por último la chica de parece asesina serial vestida de rosa es Ashley la cosa más adorable que encontraras, hola lo dice Ashley en un tono bajo y apenado por no ser muy sociable sin menciona que Lincoln los ayudo a todos. Y con esto acabas de conocer al club de los perdedores de resurgemus así nos pusieron nuestros compañeros de clase para molestarnos y nosotros nos seguimos llamando así por el libro de Stephen King bueno solo faltas tú en presentarte quien eres, terminado de decir para darle la palabra a Lincoln de hablar.

Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y me acabo de mudar a este pueblo a vivir con mi tío logan el jefe de policías por razones familiares.

Todos se quedaron impresionados que era el sobrino del sheriff y después de algunos minutos de platica Lincoln encontró su nuevo grupo de amigos los cuales se ofrecieron a llevarlo a conocer el pueblo pero antes debía tomar una ducha para quitarse el olor a basura lo cual sus nuevos amigos lo acompañaron porque querían saber dónde vivía el sheriff Loud o como en el pueblo se le conoce como tierra de nadie.

Esa noche en el territorio de los Devilmen se festejaba el inicio de las vacaciones de verano todos los miembros de la pandilla festejan el final de la escuela por dos razones sus hijos aprobaron el año escolar y sus recuerdos de juventud cuando ellos lograron aprobar el año y tener sus vacaciones, todos estaban festejando con excepción de una persona su líder Eddy el cual estaba en su oficina observando la noche y pensando en el futuro cercano cuando su puerta se abrió para mostrar a sus dos miembros más leales Bob su mano derecha en la organización y Fani la secretaria y administradora del cartel además de ser la amante de Eddy los dos intentaron se preocuparon por su líder por su actitud melancólica de los últimos días pero les dijo que no se preocupen por el solo quiere estar solo un rato solo y luego se unirá con ellos en la fiesta, cuando se fueron abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un viejo morpher. Dentro de poca podre ser la guía para esos niños necesitan para no morir.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en una universidad de otro pueblo estaba una joven emocionada porque solo le quedaba un año más para terminar su carrera y convertirse en maestra de secundaria de historia con esto Beatriz siente que puede ser una heroína y modelo a seguir para los jóvenes siendo una maestra como su héroe el red aoreobird ranger aunque él no era un maestro sino un súper héroe pero para ella es igual, pero no se imagina en estos momentos lo caótico que será su primer año de servicio.

En algún lugar del espacio

Barón Froid cuanto falta para llegar a la tierra

Mi lord a una queda falta un ciclo solar terrestre para nuestra llegada al planeta gracias barón avísale a la tripulación que casi estamos en nuestro destino y prepararen los preparativos para conquistar el planeta y lograr nuestro destino

Comentarios del autor

Espero que les allá gustado este prologo para la historia, mi intención era publicar este capítulo una semana después de publicar las fichas de personajes, pero tarde un mes y pienso que el formato de publicar un capítulo por mes será lo mejor para mí para poder realizar mis trabajos de la universidad y tener tiempo para mí con esto me despido y espero que hayan reconocido las referencias dentro del capítulo.


End file.
